


Tiring Storm

by MayLovelies



Series: By heart, not blood. [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bonding, Family, Mae is still getting used to the twins, Other, Slight Humor, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: During a rather intense storm, Maedhros must tend to a frightened Elrond and Elros in his brother's absence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any errors. it is 2:26am i cannot go to sleep

One of the few nights Maglor had decided to go hunting for food, _had_ to be the same nigh that a thunder storm loomed over their home.

The loud rumbles and crashes of lightening did not quite disrupt Maedhros, but the twins he figured would be another story. On other nights when storms plagued the land, Maglor’s singing seemed to easily put them to bed, but seeing as he was absent, Maedhros feared that would be a problem.

Yet, even with endless pounds of thunder, there were no screams and cries of distress from the youths. The corridor leading to the twin’s room remained silent as ever.

In his own chamber, preoccupied with study and scrolls of lore, Maedhros pondered on going to check on them. Yet it was a tedious task for him, as were many things that dealt with Elrond and Elros. They were not _his_ to watch nor were they his responsibility . They were Maglor’s problem to be dealt with and his children to be raised (as the two had already adopted the term of “father” when addressing him).

So even if his daft brother would be out for only a few hours, Maedhros did not appreciate in the slightest, having to care for them in Maglor’s absence. Yet, in the midst of his slight annoyance _,_ another loud thunderclap sounded and even shook his interior. He then figured that at least checking on the boys would not take away from his focus that much.

He would simply peak his head in the bedroom and return to his study.

Standing, Maedhros stretched and gradually left his room and stalked down the narrow hall. It did not take him that long to reach the twin’s room and slowly push open the door when he did. As he stepped through the threshold, another flash of lightening illuminated the small space, causing visible movement from the bed just a few feet away from Maedhros.

He took large strides forward and sat at the edge of the mattress. By now, little whimpers and cries were audible from under the large blanket.

Rolling his eyes, Maedhros grabbed for the drape and pulled it from over the twins. As expected, the little ones shrieked in momentary fright and anxiety. It took only a few seconds for them to calm down however, though the thunder outside still startled them.

“You’re afraid of the rain?” Maedhros questioned, though felt silly, as the answer was written all over their distraught faces.

None of the two responded, they only sat there and gazed up at Maedhros. One twin sat behind the other and held on to him tighter with every second that went by. The other, forced to the front was no less frightened.

“When will Adar come home?” One timidly spoke, his question directed towards Maedhros.

“Soon, he will be home soon.” He only hoped so, that was. Attempting to find food in a thunder storm might have delayed his return.

“When will the storm end?” Perhaps the other twin asked now, Maedhros did not know.

“For that I have no answer.”

“But you must.” Peeped another.

Maedhros, wishing to return to his books and study, thought of the most logical answer. “When the sun rises.” He spoke. “When you sleep and open your eyes, morning will have fallen, and _then_ the storm will have ended. But you must sleep.”

“We cannot.” The twin from the back spoke now, gaining some level of confidence. “The storm keeps us awake.”

“It cannot hurt you.” _Storms are more peaceful that most of what you will encounter in life._ He wished to say, but decided against it.

As he made way to stand, both twins grabbed on to his sleeve.They stared at him with eyes full of desperation. 

“What do you need?” Faintly he murmured, casting an impassive look towards the twins.

“Do not leave.” One spoke. “We are afraid.”

“Stay with us until Adar returns!”

 _I am not your father; I should not have to stay. It is not my job._ Maedhros nearly bit his lip to prevent himself from saying such things and the twin’s repetition and pulling did nothing to calm him.

“Adar will return soon. I must return to my—” A loud roar of thunder caused both boys to scream hysterically. What followed next were tears that threatened to spill and by now, Maedhros knew that it was near impossible for him to leave them.

So removing his shoes, he crawled into the bed under the covers and placed his head upon a pillow. It wasn’t long after, that the twins crawled upon him and hugged him. Like little fish they flipped and flopped until finally, they’d found a position suitable for them. One nuzzled himself into Maedhros’ chest whilst the other took to his long red hair as shelter.

Within minutes, the twins were asleep.

Maedhros had then pondered on leaving them and returning to his study but he decided against it. As grumpy as he was earlier, he did not mind this. He after all, did need his rest and if he left, he did not doubt the twins would wake.

So he eventually took a few deep breaths and closed his own eyes. Before he knew it, he slept as well.


End file.
